


I'm just your Problem

by Arerona



Category: Undertale (Video Game), mysterytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arerona/pseuds/Arerona
Summary: Years before the Events of Mysterytale, The Merge happened this follows The Don and Trigger's storyThe Don and Trigger aren't in the  Mysterytale storyline yet but they are in my asks in DA https://arerona.deviantart.com/





	1. Chapter 1

The Don sat calmly in the waiting area, but despite his calm demeanor there was a simmering rage boiling beneath. The Rabbit at the desk must have sensed it because she put her gun just out of sight on her desk within her reach not that it would do much against a boss monster. She shuddered as he looked her in the eye, he stood and walked toward her. She noticed that this very large monster had a slight limp, so the cane that he had was more than just for appearance. But that couldn’t detract from the sheer intimidating appearance of this boss monster. Part the rabbit wanted to run away or call an officer over, the other part wondered what the other monster looked like who gave him the limp. “Excuse me, ma’am ” The Don said in a calm tone that sent shivers down the small rabbit’s spine.   
“Y…Yes?” she managed to get out before her voice broke completely   
He noticed that the small rabbit was about to pass out, he shifted his weight and asked in the least threatening way that he could manage, “What is my brother being charged with?”

“Br…brother?!” she almost hopped out of her chair, what a great day for no boss monsters to be in. The Chief was away doing patrols, The dogs were gone doing who knows what and most of the other officers were just like her with no combat experience.   
“Yes, Sans T. Gaster… He is in your records as Trigger…” There was no feeling in his voice it was his attempt to ease the rabbits anxiety. It didn’t work.   
“O….Oh!” she flipped through some pages knocking the gun off her desk, she tried to catch it but there was a dark light that filled the area around the gun.  
“You should be careful with these…” The Don said as he moved his hand and the dark light around the gun moved back onto her desk. “We would not anyone to get hurt by accident” the rabbit jumped out of her seat that time. He shook his head he truly hadn’t meant that as a threat and only as a sincere warning.   
“I uh um uh hh hang on let me uh get the fffile” she darted to another window and took the first folder, “h… here” she cringed as if she expected him to dust her right there after getting what he wanted.  
Before looking at the folder The Don sighed, “Have a seat dear, I am not going to hurt you, not all fell monsters are out for free LV…” he took a look at the folder, “Hmmm”   
The rabbit timidly took her seat as, she perceived, an order. “I uh.. iis that all you need?” she asked barely audibly.  
“It says here that he is being charged with attempted murder.” His tone was calm, but there was a hint of seething anger under it, “Can I… Please, see him?” he placed the folder back on the desk,   
“I uh I don’t think you c.. can…” her ears flattened against her head,   
“Do you not let the accused have counsel?” He asked as he tried to keep his head clear, Trigger had done it again, lied to him. “Please I need to speak with him, it is very important. If your chief has any objections I will take full responsibility”  
“Wwell if you aare his lawyer then I g…guess it is alright.” she stammered hopping over to the door and motioning him to follow her. “Tt.. this way” He followed her back to the holding cells.  
There sat Trigger ,his feet were dangling off the cell bed, his hands were cuffed behind his back. Trigger looked up and saw The Don, he smirked, The Don rolled his eyes as he said, “My dear would you please just us a few minutes?”  
“Of Course!” she swiftly hopped away back to the office. The Don closed the door behind him as he entered the holding cell hall way.  
“How could you be so Foolish!” he calmly stated, but Trigger could tell that his younger brother was about to explode, he knew what would do it too.  
“Well Bro…” he started but was interrupted,  
“One word of any sort of pun and I will make sure you stay in here for a VERY long time.” The Don’s voice was slowly losing its calm undertones, Trigger hesitated for a moment.  
“I guess I’m just your problem. But as I was saying Don that ummm… that these monsters have lousy magic inhibitor cuffs!” He decided not to say what he was planning, as he spun the cuffs around on his digits “I was going to jump home but I decided I would wait for you,” he shrugged  
“Humph! Then it will be one of the first things we will help them improve!” The Don stated to Trigger’s surprise.  
“W…WHAT?! WHY would we help them?!” Trigger growled as he slid off the bench and ran over to the bars that separated the two, “How could you help them!”  
“Because it looks as though we will be here for a very, very long time.” He gave a small smirk, he knew his brother hated everything about this place and the merge, and it was The Don’s turn to get under Trigger’s skin, so to speak. “Maybe if you teamed up with Enigma you two could help his Alphys find a way to fix it.”  
“I’d rather rot in here then work with that sorry excuse for a doppelgänger!” Trigger growled, he was never good at hiding his anger like his brother “Maybe if YOU joined with the Nightmares we could… ”  
“Don’t go there!” Uh oh, The Don used a contraction; he only did that when he had lost his cool. That was the last straw, how dare Trigger bring them up. But Trigger realized his mistake too late, as he hit the back of the cell wall his soul clearly visible surrounded by a dark glow that made his soul feel heavy yet light at the same time. He was dangling a foot in the air  
“YOU LIED TO ME! YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE!” The Don growled any serenity that he had was gone, “AND FOR WHAT? SOME FREE LV?! WHO DID YOU TRY TO DUST THIS TIME!” The Don easily pushed the cell door open bending a few bars as if it was a piece of paper, “YOU GAVE YOUR WORD THAT YOU WOULDN’T DUST ANYONE UNLESS I TOLD YOU TOO! YOU WEREN’T EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE ON THIS SIDE OF TOWN!”  
Trigger barely struggled against his brother’s rage as he walked closer, Trigger flinched with every step watching his brother’s gait. The limp, he had, was Trigger’s fault and something he couldn’t heal no matter what he tried. It happened because of a broken promise. “i..i’m sorry” Trigger whimpered softly, The Don stopped, he was now eye to eye with Trigger.  
The Don was taken aback, did his prideful brother just apologize?! “Wa…What did you say?” the serenity starting to return to his voice, the hold around Trigger’s soul loosened. Trigger refused to meet his brother’s gaze. “Answer me Brother!”  
Trigger gave a long sigh, but before he could say anything they were interrupted by the rabbit and Chief Undyne, “You can’t just let these monsters intimidate you into letting them into the holding cells….” She stopped short as she saw The Don and Trigger. She quickly summoned a spear, “OKAY DON! Drop him!” She ordered, “And back away slowly”  
The Don straightened his tie and turned to face the two, “My dear, if I drop him, it would more than likely deplete what little HP my brother has.” This was only half true of course; Trigger could take more than one little fall. “But I will set him down,” as he said that the dark glow around Trigger’s soul disappeared and once again both feet were firmly on the ground.  
Undyne wasn’t sure how even the fight would be, but she was prepared, if the rumors about this skeleton were true he had dusted the fell version of Asgore. Making him the most powerful monster of all the fells, and even her Asgore kept his guard up when he had negotiations with this monster. He had even asked to Enigma to be there which to her was a waste of time since he never complied, but for some reason he did show that day. “I don’t care how you do it, just do it!” she finally huffed, as he placed him back on the ground, she noticed the cuffs were off Trigger. “So you were planning on escaping?!”  
“On the contrary” The Don said dipping is head, “I want to offer my assistance, my brother here is making a good point” with that he took that hand cuffs from Undyne’s belt and hooked them around Tigger’s wrists behind his back.  
“WHAT GIVES?!” Trigger growled as he was forcible turned around,  
“Jump!” He ordered. Trigger gave an annoyed huff  
“What?” Undyne snarled, “What do you thin…” before she could finish Trigger disappeared and appeared next to her,  
“Heya Lady!” he grinned which earned him a spear barely touching his neck where there was a scar of an X why does everyone aim for that spot? He wondered. “Hey now I wasn’t going to do anything…sheesh! Between you and The Don, how can a guy have any fun?” The Don shot him a look that shut Trigger up,  
“Despite my brother’s antics, he makes a very good point, one I failed to notice earlier.”  
“I think I see your point,” Undyne snorted, “Our magic inhibitors are insufficient.”  
“Yes, and while my brother is stronger than most of the fell monsters, they could still use magic with those on”  
“I’ll get Alphys on it right away…”   
“There is no need, we already have them that I would be willing to give you.” Trigger shot The Don a confused look he didn’t like that at all.  
“Oh really? How much?” Undyne was very skeptical of these monsters, especially since one just broke through the door clearly out of rage.  
“Oh, no money, just drop the bogus charges against my brother and I will give you all the ones you need”   
“He’s charged with attempted murder! I can’t just let him go!”  
“I assure you I will not let him do it again, and it was just attempted… At our LV it was not Attempted Murder. If he wanted to dust that monster he would have.” The Don was beginning to get annoyed with all this and just wanted to leave with Trigger to make him talk.  
Undyne was silent, before she could give any answer Asgore entered through the door followed closely by Gerson. Both Trigger and The Don were visible shaken by this, it was subconscious but Trigger instinctively stepped in front of The Don who had inadvertently stepped backward.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ah! There you are Undyne!” Asgore laughed, “Um what are they doing here?” he asked motioning toward The Skeleton Brothers .

“Trigger is here because he tried to kill a Moldsmal and The Don wants to give us better magic inhibitors that will hold fell monsters” She informed him

“I wasn’t aware that ours were lacking” Asgore stated, as Gerson walking over to the bars examining the bent and broken ones.

After regaining most of his composure The Don spoke up, “T..They are, They will not even hold a Moldsmal,” no one seemed to notice the hesitation in his voice, no one except Trigger who kept himself between Asgore and his brother. Gerson watched the two monsters .

“Sire, could I have a word with you?” Gerson asked Asgore, he called him sire as a term of endearment. Gerson was much older than anyone in the room and as a child he knew Asgore’s ancestor who had once been called king. 

“Yes Gerson?” Asgore asked as they stepped out of the room, 

“Let those two go, and clear Trigger’s charges.” Gerson said as he looked through the crack at the two brothers, Trigger was still in a defensive position in front of his brother.

“But he tried to kill someone, how can you ask me to…”

“Don’t you see how terrified those two are of you?” Gerson pointed out

“What do you mean?! I’m the one who should be terrified of them!” Asgore had heard rumors that the brothers ambushed his fell counterpart and killed him in cold blood, but that was the furthest thing from the truth. Gerson had too and had believed them till now.

“Sire, there is no way those boys could have killed your counterpart in cold blood…” He watched them as the brothers shifted uneasily 

“How do you know?” Asgore was truly confused 

“If all fell monsters are more powerful than their counterpart here, then, it stands to reason that Fell Asgore was stronger than you”

“Yes so?” Asgore huffed clearly bothered by this revelation 

“So, they would have no trouble dusting you where you stand.” Gerson’s face grew dark, “Something happened to make that Papyrus kill, because if he was anything like our Papyrus then he couldn’t kill a monster with magic…”

“Wait what?” Asgore was not aware of this fact about the Young officer

“Gaster didn’t tell you?” Gerson cocked his head

“No…” Asgore sounded hurt, “How’d you find out?!”

“Sans… uh Enigma told me,” Gerson didn’t like to use nick names even though it was true Sans was an enigma. “But back on topic, let those two go, The Don clearly was angry with Trigger and broke those bars to get to him and not to break him out when he can just teleport away!”

“You make a good point as always, Hmmm, I will but only on one condition…” before Gerson could ask what that was he walked back into the room.

“Sir!” Undyne said, “What should I do with them he was clearly here to brea…”

“If they wanted to they would’ve been gone by now… Let them go”

“WHAT!?” Undyne shouted, “How can you just let them walk out?!”

“I’ll explain later,” he turned to the brothers, “On a few conditions,” he made a three with his hand.

“And WHAT are THOSE?!” Trigger growled he didn’t trust this monster, and figured that he had something bad in mind.

“Relax Trigger, they are simple; one, you do as you said and give us the magic inhibitors, Two, you replace the bars that you damaged… ” dropping each finger down as he spoke his tone softened   
“Those terms are agreeable,” The Don agreed, 

“And what’s three!?” Trigger growled, if anyone did know better they would think he was ready on pounce,

“You tell Gerson here what really happened between you and your Asgore.” Asgore motioned toward the old turtle who was still standing in the door way,

“NO!” Trigger shouted, “I’d rather sta….” he was hushed by a look from The Don, who had stepped in front of him.

“Fine, we will explain everything,” The Don agreed keeping his eyes locked on Trigger who was shaking his head,

“Good… Oh and one more thing, He has to agree not to be caught trying to dust anyone again” Asgore pointed toward Trigger,

“You have my word he will not” The Don said, Trigger gave him a shocked look, he almost spoke up before a look told him to keep his mouth shut,

“Good, then I will take care of the paper work and we’ll leave you to talk with Gerson,” Asgore motioned for Undyne and the rabbit to follow him. Gerson strode over to the brothers 

“Could I have a minute with The Don” Trigger huffed, trying to remain as calm as he was capable of,

“Alright then I’ll stand over here, don’t worry ,my hearing isn’t as good as it used to be” With that Gerson stepped to the end of the hall

“WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!?” Trigger growled lowly barely audible, “You just promised that I wouldn’t kill anyone! How can we run our business like that?!”

“No I did not”

“What!?” Trigger was confused he just heard it himself,

“I promised that you would not get caught trying to dust anyone…” The Don leaned in close, when you are bound by your word you come up with loopholes anyway you can, “You are not going to get caught again, my dear bother”

“Ohhh” Trigger got it now, 

“You will follow my order on this, brother, Understood?”

“Affirmative,” Trigger agreed reluctantly, “What are you going to tell him” he pointed toward the old turtle who was dozing off in the corner.

“The Truth,” He answered, Trigger gave a long hard sigh as he called over to the old turtle Trigger noticed that old turtle was now asleep.

“well you know what they say, let old turtles sleep! Let’s go!” 

“Trigger that is not a saying! Go over there and wake him up…gently!” The Don demanded, 

“ugh fine!” Trigger storm over and tapped the old turtle on the shoulder

“Huh?” Gerson murmered opening his eyes, “Well that’s interesting… you could have just left without telling me anything…”

“I would’ve but he wouldn’t let me!” Trigger grumbled, as he marched back over to his brother

“Humm” Gerson pondered as he joined them, so they do value their word, “Now tell me what happened to the Fell Asgore.”

The brothers looked at each other nervously, before Trigger began the story


End file.
